


Agree to disagree

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward Flirting, Banter, Business, Canon Autistic Character, Cute, Diners, Don't copy to another site, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Farmer and Butcher au, Farmer's Market, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lunch, M/M, Muscles, Onions, Sandwiches, Short & Sweet, Silly, Strangers to Lovers, Vegetables, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Dearie requested: Foxy is a butcher and Edward is a vegetarian in a farmers market. Their booths are across from the other. What happens?





	Agree to disagree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrgoldsdearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/gifts).



> This took a long time, sorry for the wait!

Edward was excited. This would be his first time back at this year's Farmer's Market. 

He hadn't been able to participate last week (the actual start) because an asshole T-boned his car (thankfully he was safe and he still had a beat-up old truck to drive). 

Though at least the truck did help him seem a little more farmer-y than his Chevy Bel Air. (It wasn't totaled just needed to stay in the shop for a week or two). 

His little tented booth was two from the edge. On his right was a dark-skinned man setting up and organizing a bunch of large coolers. On his left was an orchard from Pennsylvania. (The representative probably in their truck).

The guy on his right was pretty handsome too.

(Not that Ed was checking him out, nooo.)

He had a neat goatee and mustache, the kind that was full enough not to be stubble but thin enough not to be too bulky. He was wearing a faded green shirt that did well to accent his figure.

Wow. 

His biceps were _huge_. They had to be at least the same width as Ed's calves. 

"Hello there," He had a really nice voice too, wait... his voice...he was talking! 

"Oh! yes, uh, hi!" Ed could have slapped himself, but honestly, his introduction skills were not much better than this anyway. "I'm Edward, Edward Nygma."

"Nice to meet you, Edward, I'm Lucius Fox, I own a butcher shop a few blocks from here," Lucius spoke. A butcher, hopefully he wasn't the type to get upset when he mentioned his business and diet. 

"Oh I grow fruits and vegetables I have a little vegetarian restaurant and store," Ed replied, bracing himself for the 'you can't live without meat' rant. None came. 

"I think I've heard of it, my friend Thomas has been trying to get me to go, is it Garden of Enigmas?" Oh, he was even interested in it, wow, that was a lot more pleasant than expected. Edward wished all omnivorous people were a bit more like Mr. Lucius Fox. 

"How did you guess?" Ed asked, a bit flustered by the genuine nature of his interest. 

"Edward Nygma, E. Nygma? It's clever," Edward had to remind himself to breathe. In, out. Focus on oxygenating his body not on how the handsome and charming and kind man complimented him. 

"Thank you! I take it that you're the owner of the Teumessian Fox?" He responded, still a little out of breath. 

"I am," The little smile Lucius gave, in pride was just adorable. Oh gosh, he was really cute. 

"Why did you decide to name it that?" the question passed his lips before he realized. Ed hoped he wasn't drilling Mr. Lucius Fox with too many questions and bothering him. 

"Well, the implication is that the meat butchered is that that no one else can catch, and it fits better with the family name than Laelaps," Lucius shrugged, and _no one_ had the right to be that attractive in a faded green tee-shirt and grey apron. 

Sales were good that day and as the farmer market closed, he and Lucius struck up conversation again. And strangely, the same thing happened the next week, and the next. 

It was so easy to talk to Lucius, he was just so kind, and honest about his thoughts and intentions. It took the guesswork and overthinking out of Ed's side. 

He still might as well have been hit by a truck when Lucius asked him about maybe grabbing lunch together as a maybe date. 

After what might as well have been an eternity stressing about if he was wearing the right thing and what kind of signals his outfit, hair, and glasses may give off (not that he really knew much about fashion) Ed agreed. (It wasn't like he could change anyway, his home was on the other side of the city and the offer was for now. 

The restaurant was a little diner-esque place, baby blue and white subway tiles alternating across the walls in a checkerboard pattern. The booths were mint green and the tables a shiny grey with flecks of blue and green underneath the clear acrilyc sealant. There were white and grey pots hanging from the ceiling, little flowers and herbs growing in them.

It was a little strange, but a very nice and welcoming sort of odd.

The menus kept to the color scheme and were clean and laminated, with only the corners bent and slightly worn out.

A good third of the items on the menu were vegetarian and a good half of those were also marked as vegan. And at least 70% of the menu also had gluten-free options.

Lucius got a tuna melt with onion rings on the side, after telling a silly anecdote about how he was the only one of his brothers who liked tuna, even though he said it tasted like metal. It was charming, and Ed couldn't help but be charmed. 

Edward ordered a mushroom sandwich, it had brie, which he was excited about, and onions, which he wasn't. He made sure to specify that he described an absence of onions. 

"You don't like onions?" Lucius asked, thoroughly baffled. 

"No, I don't," Ed shrugged, starting to think maybe this date wasn't a good idea after all. 

"How can you not like onions? I mean I get raw onions...but you're a farmer! Didn't you pick wild onions to snack on as a kid?" Oh, it was a joke, he was being melodramatic. The tension dropped immediately. 

"Ew! No!" Ed laughed and he found himself smiling as Lucius went on a joke tirade on the mystic healing of onions as well as questions on which other vegetables the vegetarian didn't eat. 

"I don't get that," Lucius confessed, lightly, biting into a small onion ring, "these are an amazing vegetable,"

"I don't get _that_ either," Ed rebutted, srinching up his nose in minor disgust, "I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree," Edward finished, biting into his sandwich (which was amazing; melty, warm, the fatty cheese and the beefy mushrooms were wonderful together). (Ed would have to figure the recipe out for himself, it was _good_ ). 

"I guess so," Lucius agreed, with a light grin. He was so easy to talk to. And he made it even seem fun. Like communicating and interacting was a relaxing activity to wind down instead of a high stakes stressful puzzle where at least a third of the puzzle pieces were missing and he wasn't quite sure what the picture was even supposed to be. In short, talking with Lucius was nice, and different. He didn't feel weighed down by the other's expectations for how he should socialize, giving or taking cues. It was refreshing. 

The date continued smoothly with playful banter and cheerful anecdotes that shared character and self. It went well, and Edward found it hard to believe he'd ever thought of Lucius as a possible harasser (there were many who liked to try and push their omnivorous diet on him and lecture on the importance of red meat). Ironic, that a butcher was one of the few people who didn't try to sell the omnivorous diet and lifestyle to him. 

Their diets just happened to be another matter where they civilly, agreed to disagree, and respect one another's autonomy and choices. 

Besides, the onions bothered Ed more than the fact his new boyfriend butchered and consumed the corpses of animals. Though, maybe Edward ought to figure out a better way of phrasing that. A way that made him sound less like a scavenger hawk and more like the agreeable and gentle man Lucius was. 

Though Ed swore, between his embarrassment from his own attempts at flirting and the second hand embarrassment from Lucius' horribly cheesy pick up lines, he was going to die from blushing and laughing too much! 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it Dearie! I had to make it sweet and silly for you!


End file.
